


you can be cool (cool like me)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Be_compromised Promptathon, Bechdel Test Fail, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Drinking and talking about sex. Just another night hanging out with the Avengers.





	you can be cool (cool like me)

**Author's Note:**

> For sugar_fey's prompt on the 2017 Be_Compromised Promptathon:
> 
> _My boyfriend's pretty cool,_  
>  But he's not as cool as me.
> 
> Sorry, I tried to shake a tumblr picture from my head, but couldn't, so for me, this line absolutely MUST be said by Maria.

Somehow, the group of them had gotten to talking about men. Well, not somehow. Natasha knew exactly how they had gotten there. It had started with an innocuous comment from Wanda about Steve's ability to throw the Shield in just about any direction and have it land anywhere he wanted with little to no effort.

Which, of course, had made Maria smirk proudly at the other women. "I admit it, my boyfriend's pretty cool. But he's not as cool as me."

"Hey!" Steve protested from across the room. 

Maria glanced over at him and her smirk got bigger. "Ok, well, the super soldier hearing and other stuff is a little bit cool."

"Better," he called back, smiling widely at her before going back to his conversation with Sam and Rhodey.

Natasha laughed, her own gaze straying to Clint, who was kicking Tony's ass at a round of darts, forearms flexing nicely beneath his rolled up flannel shirt sleeves.

Maria followed her look. "Your boyfriend is _not_ cool. He's infuriating."

Natasha grinned. "Just the way I like it."

"Oh?" Wanda said with some interest. "Are you interested in bad boys?"

"Just that one," Maria confirmed, smirking some more and gesturing to the room at large with her beer. "And why are we calling them boys anyway? They're men. Big, manly men. With big, manly muscles and big, manly… Well, you know."

"Yes, we do know," Natasha laughed. "We also know you're well on the way to getting drunk." 

Maria squinted at her. "Aren't you?" 

Natasha took another sip of her neat vodka, hiding a smile behind the rim of her glass. "Russian, remember? Takes a lot to get me drunk."

"And what about you?" Maria asked, swinging her gaze over to Wanda.

"Sokovia is very close to Russia. Also, I am drinking very little while making you think I am drinking quite a lot."

"Wait! Are you --" She wiggled her fingers suggestively in front of Wanda's face. "You know, doing the mind bendy thing?"

Wanda laughed. "No."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked.

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I am quite sure."

Natasha plucked the beer bottle from Maria's fingers and handed her some bottled water instead. "Here. When Steve uses his big, manly muscles to get you to bed later, you'll thank me." 

"Maybe. Depends on which big, manly muscle he's going to be using," Maria said, winking at both Natasha and Wanda. 

"Drink," Natasha urged.

Maria did and then switched her laser look back at Natasha. "If you don't want to talk about Steve, maybe we can talk about Clint."

Natasha shook her head firmly. "Nope. What's between me and Clint stays between me and Clint."

"Oh thanks goodness," Wanda said. "I'm not sure I could listen to those types of things about Clint."

Maria turned to Wanda. "Daddy issues? Nevermind. I get it. Someone once tried to engage me in a conversation about Fury's love life. It was horrifying on many levels. So… who are you seeing?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Maria."

"Fine, but I want it made clear that even though both of you refuse to talk about sex, we're still failing the Bechdel test," Maria said, taking another sip of water.

"How can you be so drunk and still manage to bring up the Bechdel test?"

Maria shrugged. "Talent. Also, the buzz is wearing off now that you've made me switch to water."

"Who's switched to water?" Clint asked, coming up to them and dropping down onto the arm of Natasha's chair. He swiped her glass and took a sip. "Not Nat, apparently."

"Nope. Maria," Natasha said, looking up at him. "Done with your game?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Tony kind of sucks at darts."

"Or maybe you just really excel at them," she quipped. She took the remains of her drink from his hand and set it on the table. Then she stood, grabbing Clint's hand and pulling him with her towards the elevator. "Goodnight, ladies."

When they were alone in the elevator, doors shut tight behind them, Clint pulled her into his arms. "Good night?"

She shrugged. 

"Good enough. But I think it's about to get even better," she said, draping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

When they pulled apart, she smiled up at him. "You are definitely way cooler than Steve. And Maria."

Clint looked amused. "Was there a competition I missed?"

She leaned in, her lips tracing along his jaw. "Nope, just something Maria said earlier."

He dipped his head and kissed her on the lips again. "I miss all the good conversations."

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I'll fill you in later. Much later. In the meantime, I think this is our floor and I could do with a little less conversation right now."

His laughter as he picked her up and headed into his apartment echoed down the hallway.


End file.
